


One Shot or Not?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Impala, Heaven, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	One Shot or Not?

Cas was spending time in his favorite heaven. Not the one of the autistic man, that had been ruined. Obviously, the heaven itself had not been ruined, at least not permanently. The piece of heaven repaired itself with using some of the energy from the man's soul, but for Cas it had been ruined. He'd tried to visit it after he had slaughtered so many angels there, but all he could think of were all of the terrible mistakes he'd made, and all the innocent lives they'd cost. His new favorite heaven was that of Bobby Singer. Cas had known the old hunter before he died, but he could not recall ever seeing him happy. His slice of paradise was nothing more than him playing a game of catch with a young Dean Winchester. Neither of them were thinking of how pissed John Winchester was going to be when he found out they weren't practicing shooting, neither of them were thinking of the things like demons and ghosts that plagued their lives. They were just a man and a boy, throwing a ball around in a quiet park. It was the happiest he'd ever seen either of them, though Dean was pre-pubescent and barely recognizable. Anyway, that was Cas's new favorite heaven, and he was leaning against a tree, looking terribly human and relaxed, watching the two boys, pondering what he was going to do about Dean. Dean still had the mark of Cain. True, he was no longer a demon. True, to the best of Castiel's knowledge, he was handling it, but it was bound to come up eventually. The angel was beginning to feel his second batch of stolen grace waning, and he was not willing to kill another angel to prolong his existence any more than it had already been prolonged. All he wanted to do was help out the Winchester brothers before he faded out. He had caused them so much hurt, he had caused the world so much hurt, he just wanted to help for once, and then be done. He had lived so very long, he didn't need to live any longer, he didn't need to see any more. If it weren't for the Winchester boys, he'd have stabbed himself with an angel blade months ago, just to ensure that no one else would have to die for him. But he loved the brothers so much- particularly Dean, they shared a more profound bond- and they had a serious problem. No other angel would help them, in fact, it was possible that no other powerful being would, and they wouldn't be able to figure this one out on their own. Watching Bobby and Dean, he found himself wishing something he was sure the brothers were, wishing everything was as simple as the joy that came from tossing a ball back and forth. Wishing the world was the way most of humanity saw it, that there was no need for people like Sam and Dean. Then, maybe Sam and Dean wouldn't be in such a shitty situation. Maybe they'd just be behind on their bills or in jail for credit card fraud. Both of those things sounded better than existing on the verge of becoming something you've hunted your whole life. There would be no angels then, and Jimmy Novak would still be living happily with his wife and daughter. Wouldn't that be better than some celestial being, unhappily occupying his body, causing such pain to so many, while his wife abandoned his daughter, who was on the streets doing God knows what with God knows who? However wonderful a world like that seemed, wishing it were real was not going to get anyone anywhere with the problems at hand. But Cas didn't want to think about the problems at hand. All Cas wanted to do was go on a hunt with Sam and Dean. He wanted to spend time with them, and try to help out from Down on earth. Heaven sucked, especially since he didn't get one, Earth was much more fun to spend time on. What was even keeping him there? At least with the brothers he could more actively help. What was the point of standing around all the time and thinking if he hadn't gotten anywhere in weeks? His days were numbered and he wanted to do something with them. With this realization, he found himself in the back seat of the Impala at night. Dean with driving, Sam was shotgun, and they were listening to music. Cas didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

"Hello Dean, Sam."

Dean almost drove them off the road, "Holy shit Cas, a little warning next time?"


End file.
